


dutiful

by sunshine__y



Series: Sky Fics [5]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Eye of Eden Spoilers, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine__y/pseuds/sunshine__y
Summary: here is the truth: you are evil.
Series: Sky Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	dutiful

**Author's Note:**

> Major Eye of Eden spoilers. Read at your own risk.

rip out your light, little one. give it to the statue. i promise it won’t hurt for long.

the statue will burn, little one. you have learned to be cautious of blue. do not be cautious now. you are already dying. you have already died by stepping foot in this forsaken place.

you may as well give up now. you may as well let the storm have your body, your light. why stagger on? your friends cannot help you. your elders cannot help you. you are beyond help. beyond reach.

do you know why you do it? why all roads lead to storm?

do you still navigate with your calls? your eyes shut tight for fear of the truth?

little one. do not be afraid. it is cold, and the red will hurt. do not be afraid. it will not hurt for long. but you will be alone, and perhaps to you that is the greatest hurt.

you are a child. you had to be a child. children should be seen and not heard. i have not allowed you parents to teach you this lesson. good children should listen to their mother, their life giver. you are such a good child. you will follow your calls no matter what.

and for what? candles, fancy capes. children are so easy to please, to placate. you do not question your mother.

you will follow me to the ends of the stars. i know you will, for i have made you so. please, do not open your eyes yet. you are not ready to see what lies ahead. you may never be ready. it is a sight children cannot see. 

why do you follow your mother so unquestionably?

it’s impossible to imagine you cannot tell you are dying.

here is the truth: you are evil. you must be, for your mother is evil. i am evil. no good being would send children to the storm. not through. never through.

little one. when the storm finally takes your body, do you finally open your eyes and see the stars?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the notes app on my iphone while procrastinating on my other sky fics 😅 sorry if the formatting is messed up.  
> Follow me on tumblr @withthestarsunited  
> Leave comments or kudos and I’ll <3 you forever!!


End file.
